Rock and Roll Girl
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: When Victoria needs help learning guitar, she seeks Joy's help, and something else may come from it. Joy/Victoria


She strums a few strings of her guitar, in an attempt to tune it. Victoria only knew very few chords, she was only fluent in piano and voice, as those were both things she had taken lessons in as a young child. The only time she ever fingered a guitar was when Johnny Revere showed her how. And when was that? Over twenty odd years ago. She hadn't touched a guitar since. How the hell did Melanie expect her to know any form of guitar? She could sing somewhat, play various tunes on the piano, but guitar? She hadn't touched one in so long. Victoria continues strumming a few strings, and looks up, to find Joy watching her.

"Want some help? I played cello and violin as a child; it's the closest thing to guitar. I did pick up some guitar though when I was in a band in London."

Victoria smiles and nods, hoping Joy could help her out of this situation. Joy always helped her out of these situations. Joy sits herself beside Victoria, and wraps her arms around Victoria, in attempt to help Victoria finger. Joy moves Victoria's hand to the correct position, and shows her the correct position. Victoria marvels at this, amazed at how great of a teacher Joy was. So patient, so understanding. Every time Joy's hand brushed her own, she smiled. Listening to the beautiful inflictions of Joy's accent, she daydreams for a slight second, smiling at the thought of this intimate moment. Coming back into reality, she looks at Joy, a smile crossing her lips.

"Thanks for helping me; I don't know what I would do without you."

Joy smiles sweetly, not saying a word, and plants a kiss on Victoria's lips. She parts, and smiles at her, "It was nothing, I'm glad I could help you."

She walks away, and Victoria continues to stare, eying her dancer built body, her long, lanky legs, and gorgeous chestnut hair. Victoria sighs, and looks at her guitar, continuing to strum a few random chords before setting the guitar down.

She had been 'girl crushing' on Joy for months. Every time Joy opened her mouth and spoke in that beautiful accent, her heart melted. Victoria felt butterflies when she was around Joy; something she hadn't felt in a long, long time. It confused her as to why she was feeling these feelings towards her best friend. She tried brushing it off, but her feelings for Joy just grew stronger and stronger. To her, she had an inkling Joy felt something towards her too. The way they had kissed just moments earlier, gave Victoria some suspicion that Joy might have been feeling something towards her too. She tried to brush it off again, but her feelings came back, full force.

"_I love her, more than anything in the world. I don't like seeing her heartbroken, I don't like seeing her get hurt. There are times where I just want to hold her, pressing kisses against the nape of her neck, and telling her everything will be alright. I would tell her that I love her."_

She smiles at that thought. Joy enters the room again, standing up against the doorway.

"Tori?"

I look up, only to find her standing against the door, smiling. She walks over, and sits herself down next to me.

"Can we talk? I think there's something I should tell you—you know, clear the air?"

I smile, biting my lip hoping that these were the words I dreamed of hearing escape her lips.

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

Joy sighs, and looks at me.

"So…I think I'm in love…" She starts her sentence, trailing off because she appeared to be nervous. I let her pause, as I'm very sure that what she has to say is difficult to get out.

"…with you."

I smile, knowing that I was right on target. I knew she had feelings for me, it was that inkling I had.

"You know, I've been waiting for you to say that for a while."

Joy looked at me, shocked. "How long?"

I think for a moment, then say, "About six months or so. It started with a crush, and then it escalated."

She looks at me, intrigued. "That's how mine started too."

I reach over to touch her hand, and she obliges. Her fingers felt good against mine.

"I've wanted this for a while," I say, pulling her body close to mine. I wrap my arms around her waist, and it feels right, better than it felt when I just hugged her. This feeling of her in my arms felt right. She did not squirm or anything, she stayed still, only turning to face me, her smile warm and inviting.

"About that kiss earlier, did you mean it?" I ask, stroking her long chestnut brown hair as she looks up at me.

Joy sighs, "Of course I did. I was experimenting."

I smile, pressing my lips against the nape of her neck. I brush a few kisses against her neck, and smile as she whimpers softly when my lips touch her porcelain skin. Her beautiful, gorgeous, porcelain skin and beautiful wavy chestnut brown hair.

My dream came true.


End file.
